Stupid Girl
by GilmerPotter
Summary: A nice fic about Hermione and Draco coming together...to save Snape? Starts out kind of Ron/Hermione, but it'll be Draco/Hermione eventually, believe us. There are two people writing this, so expect updates quite often!
1. Draco's Ride

Draco Malfoy was staring out of the window in his compartment on the Hogwarts   
  
express. His mind was blank; his two normal companions, Crabbe and Goyle, were no where to   
  
be found. He supposed they were off harassing someone or something along those lines, and   
  
didn't particularly care to join in. It was hot on the train; Draco wished he didn't have to put on his   
  
school robes. Draco almost wished he didn't have to go back to school at all. Lucky this is my   
  
seventh year, Draco thought. He didn't suspect he'd be able to handle another.   
  
  
  
While Draco was contemplating this, he reflected on the past summer and thought, well,   
  
maybe school isn't so bad afterall. Draco's summer had been filled with alot of heated arguments   
  
with his family, and while Draco loved his father, they never saw eye to eye on anything.For   
  
instance, while Draco's father was a loyal and active Death Eater, the truth was that Draco was   
  
scared to death of Voldemort and his followers. He was loyal to an extent, but this was often out   
  
of fear. Draco couldn't see himself becoming a Death Eater, although this was something almost   
  
everyone was positive he'd do. This was only one of the misconceptions about Draco.   
  
  
  
Even some of the things Draco was well known for, such as his deep-seeded hatred for   
  
'Mud Bloods' as you will; this was more for show than what he truly believed. Draco indeed didn't   
  
like people of Muggle descent, but not simply because of what they were. He couldn't grasp how   
  
someone could be torn between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. It was almost like   
  
they weren't loyal to anyone; and the fact that people such as this could be just as talented   
  
magically as he was made him uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
No one can say Draco didn't enjoy causing a hassle and being feared by all in the   
  
school. He thrived upon it. He loved being the bad guy everyone hated: the Death Eater Spy,   
  
Voldemort's right hand man, along with other names and rumors he never denied. He didn't like   
  
many people, and it was a fantastic way to amuse himself. Maybe this was why when some of   
  
his fellow Slytherins came into his compartment to show off their newly gained Dark Marks,   
  
Draco simply smiled and clutched his right forearm almost convulsively. He congratulated the   
  
teenagers and smiled as they walked away; his insides were doing somersaults.   
  
  
  
"No, I definitely could not handle another year of this." he told himself. 


	2. Hermione's Ride

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, (sadly, or we'd be making lots of money) some woman does... We do however own the plot and if we catch you stealing it it's going to be on like a thong on a plate of neck bones!   
  
AN: Okie doke y'all. There are two of us. Mostly everything written from Draco's POV will be written by the OASGKD Whitney and mostly everything written in Hermione's POV will have been written by the DMSGKD Laura. The plot and other events were a JOINT effort... haha... joint... Thank you for reading all this crap before the story! :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat, in her not so quiet compartment, trying her hardest to keep her attention to the book she was reading. It was hard to keep her focus on the text in her hands with the company she had just recently gathered. Joy, she thought, what was that Ron just said? She tuned her ears into the boys conversation for a moment to see if she could find something of interest there.   
  
  
  
"Did you hear about..."   
  
  
  
Harry's words trailed away in her mind. She'd been trying so hard to keep her mind on reading from the time the "Dynamic Duo" had joined her that it was nearly impossible to break her attention away from it now. So, she went back to reading and decided to let the boys have 'guy chat' or whatever it was they'd like to call it. She was used to it by now. Always having to hear about girls, or hear them complain about school... mostly the girls in the school. They weren't much for talking about school. By the same token, she wasn't much for listening to them talk about her fellow females. She had gotten into the habit of simply rolling her eyes and walking away. That or diving nose first into a book, a lot like she was doing now.   
  
It was difficult for her not to hear bits and pieces of their conversation now. Everytime she would hear a name she recognized, her eyes would dart up from the book and land smack on the boys. She had finally had enough.  
  
"You two have got to be some of the most..." Her talking was cut off by Ron. He had stuck his hand up in the air as a single for her to stop. Her eyes grew large as she tried to hold on the anger this action had led her to experience.   
  
"I don't want to hear your crap! I'm seventeen years old now. That and you're not my mother." Ron's voice grew steadily louder. "I'm not going to start off my last year in this school with you telling me what I can and can't do, woman. This is MY year. My LAST year. I'm here to be free, to do what I want to do and if what I want to do is talk about your little 'girl friends' and how cute they are, then I'll do that ALL DAY LONG! I'm going to do what I damn well please and THIS year, you're not going to stop me."  
  
Ron sat back with a look of satisfaction on his face. Proud of himself for telling Hermione what was on his mind. He'd been thinking up that speech all summer and he was excited that he'd gotten the chance to put it all out on the table the first day back.   
  
"Take you a while to think of all that Weasley?" Hermione folded over a page in her book, sat it down next to her and folded her arms across her body. "Let me tell you something, the next time you decide that you need to lay into me like that out of thin air, try running it past Harry a few times before you bring it to me. I'm not interested in what the two of you talk about and frankly I'm hurt that you would refer to me as 'woman'. You weren't sure what I was going to say, you twit. I could have very well been prepared to tell you that 'You two have got to be some of the most GORGEOUS men I have EVER seen in my life!!!' " Ron blushed slightly. "Though that is highly unlikely, you need start thinking a little harder Ron. I've changed a good bit since last year. Who knows, I might have developed a crush and needed to express my feelings for you." She shrugged and continued. She leaned in closer to him. "Ron, what would you say if I told you that I felt like you were the perfect man for me? Not just for me, but for any girl. What if I told you that I was deeply in love with you and that I couldn't live without you?" She lifted her hand from her arm and placed it on his face. "What if I told you that I needed you more than I needed to breathe?"  
  
"Then I would tell you that you really HAVE changed a lot since last year!" Ron smiled brightly and started to blush again.  
  
"And I would have to tell you that you haven't." She pulled her hand away and picked up her book from beside her. "You're still just as gullible as ever!" Ron's smile turned into frustration as he leaned away from the table like Hermione had, just a moment ago. Harry couldn't hold his laughter in. It was too much for him.   
  
"You damned twit." Hermione continued to read after a good role of her eyes. She figured it would be silent for the rest of the ride, aside from Harry's laughter. 


	3. There's No Way

Draco walked slowly down the hall towards the Hogwarts dungeons. There was excited chatter all around him, as everyone was discussing all the goings on of the feast that night. Draco tuned everyone out, only to nod his head or smile vacantly whenever Pansy tried to involve him in her conversation. He had other things on his mind. He had been quite amused once off the train and surrounded by his fellow class mates. He had taken in all the changes- physical changes- and some things were just hard to ignore.   
  
He reflected on this during his short stay in the common room before heading off to bed. Pansy was staring him down, her eyes narrowed and a look of suspicion upon her face. Sensing her glare, he flashed her a typical Draco Malfoy sneer and winked. Her face and attitude became suddenly warmer; he suspected his distance in the halls had pissed her off. He chuckled to himself on his way to his bedroom. She'd never be anyone he got attached to. Granted, he wasn't really attached to anyone except his mother; and Pansy would never be quite as beautiful or wonderful as Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
She was pretty however (much to Draco's amusement) and he assumed he would probably be spending a night or two in her dorm room; yes, some people were just so easy to push around. Even the boy wonder, Harry Potter, and his irritating little friends were easy to manipulate. Draco loved getting a rise out of Ron, and he succeeded in this quite often. His satisfaction with this, however, was nothing compared to the satisfaction he got from pissing off Hermione Granger. She was just so level-headed; and she was a MudBlood too. Indeed, one of Draco's moments of glory was being slapped by Hermione. Embarassing, yes, but he loved knowing he could get to her like that.   
  
Which is why, earlier that night, he had thrown a few insulting comments her way. As he had expected, she didn't respond with anger. Instead she looked at him with disdain, turned up her nose, and laughed. "You'll never change, you weak-minded ego-maniac." Draco grinned and reached over to touch her, only to be blocked by Ron and Harry. Ron gave a low growl, which only fueled Draco's amusement. He gave a hearty laugh and said "Don't worry Weasel... Potter... just wanted to touch her cheek and see if she was wearing that damned muggle makeup." Hermione, without thinking, reached up and touched her face. Draco's grin widened. "That's what I thought, mudblood. I knew you didn't just become attractive out of no where."   
  
When he thought back on the incident, he was slightly disappointed with himself. She was pretty afterall, but how stupid of him to say it out loud. 'Did I actually used the word attractive while describing a muggle-born? Did I just say muggle-born? God damned mudblood!' Draco changed his clothes and layed down on top of his freshly made bed. He gave a great yawn, rolled over on to his side, and fell asleep later that night while trying to come up with havoc he could cause in the lives of the Annoyingly 'Wonderful' Trio. 


	4. Shallow

Hermione took to walking alone to the common room that night. She had been slightly insulted and didn't really want to talk about it. Knowing the boys the way she did, she was sure that what the words that she had exchanged with Draco would be the new topic of conversation between Harry and Ron. She wasn't one for dwelling on things and it was a lot harder not to do that when she had the two of them going on about everything.   
  
She couldn't help but let a few things that Draco had said to her linger in her mind. It wasn't even the insults he had tossed her way that were stapled into her thoughts at the moment. Mostly, it was the fact that he called her 'attractive' that made her a bit queasy. She knew what boys had started to think about her lately. Most girls she knew had grown out of their goofy stage, but unlike the rest of them, Hermione had made it a point not to let it go to her head. She had gotten many compliments recently, but none had them had gotten to her the way Draco's did. She wasn't exactly sure why this time was any different from anything else she had heard. Maybe it's because I'm not used to complimets being preceeded by insults, she thought, or maybe it's just because it's Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she kept walking.   
  
She had finally made it to the common room door and decided that instead of going right to bed, she might stay up a while and chat with the boys. She looked around for the two of them and once they caught her eye, she plopped herself down next to Ron on a couch near the fire.   
  
"How's it going you two?" She reached up towards Ron head with the intention of roughing up his hair a bit. He swatted her hand away angerly. He looked at her with a bit of irrataion on his face.  
  
"Why, you sure have had a change of heart since this afternoon on the train!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. Hermione smirked a bit and decided she might need to talk to Ron about what she had said to him on the train.  
  
"Look Ron, you're the one who started things with me in the first place. You were the first one to be rude to me. I was simply taking up for myself."  
  
"No Hermione, you were simply trying your best to make me look like an idiot." No Weasley, you do that quite well on your own, she thought. She grinned a bit at the comments she was making to herself. She knew she'd better not start in with them though because that would just make the situation worse.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron. Honestly. I'm hardly ever sorry, but this time I really am." Hermione waited for a response, but it never came. She sat in thought for a moment and then continued her talk with Ron. She put her hand on the top of his head and turned it around so that he was facing her. Her expresions became very stern and she began to speak like a mother would if she were trying to get through to her stubborn child. "Ron, don't do this. You KNOW I'm sorry. How many times have I ever been sorry?" She waited for him to say something back but her just stared at her blankly. "C'mon Ron, WHEN am I ever sorry?"  
  
"Hardly ever..." Ron answered shyly as his eyes darted towards the floor.  
  
"That's right, Ron. Now, if I wasn't honestly sorry about something that I did to you, do you think that I'd be putting this much effort into trying to make you feel better?" Ron acted shy again.  
  
"Probably not... I guess..."   
  
"That's what I thought, you big nerd!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she playfull messed up Ron's hair. "Don't be such a twit! You know I was only joking with you!" Ron still seemed a bit distant. This behavior was really starting to annoy Hermione. Even more so because she had made more of an effort than usual. She rolled her eyes and removed herself from his side.  
  
"You're impossible," she said with a calm tone and a bit of a sigh in her voice. She made her way towards her room so that she could get her mind off of how bad she had just thrown herself out of character by groveling the way she had with Ron. She sat on her bed with all the intention in the world of unpacking. Only, the longer she sat there, putting off the large trunk at the end of her bed, the more she began to confused herself. She wasn't exactly sure why she had felt so bad about Ron. She shrugged a bit. He has gotten cute, she thought and she nodded as if she were agreeing with herself.  
  
"Wow, that was shallow!" she said outloud to herself. After realizing that someone could walk in at any moment, she began thinking to herself again. I've been acting a bit unlike myself the past few days. Maybe I'm just changing. I'm not sure, maybe I'm just crazy.   
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Harry and Ron were having a good laugh about the show the Ron had just put on.   
  
"Wow Harry, I think I got to her!" Ron stuck his tongue out a bit fro the front of his teeth.   
  
"Yeah Ron, you just gotta learn how to beat her at her own game," Harry said as he repositioned himself in his chair. "Ya know, I can already tell that this is going to be an interesting year!" 


	5. Stress for our favorite Professor

A/N: Hiya guys, this is The Whit *I'm the one who will probably be writing all the Draco chapters... or Snape chapters... What can I say? I love me some Slytherin men ::wink::* Anyway, THANK YOU to the three people who reviewed, especially K.D. Toling, who was nice enough to review twice! Hehe, thanks bud. Anyway, this is the first chapter that really.... BEGINS the plot of the story *other than the romantic FLUFF!* but it even doesn't do much. It's a short chapter, and I tried to make Snape stay in character... ANYWAY! Enough rambling. PLEASE R/R!!!!! I love you guys. And is anyone interesting in being a 'beta' reader, if you will? Ya know, someone I can run the chapters by before I post... I'm new at this, sorry if I'm not saying it right... ANYWAY! Anyone interested, leave a review or SOMETHING!   
  
Professor Snape paced the floor in his office. He stopped a moment to look at the skull and snake that burned black on his forearm. He ignored the searing pain that erupted from the mark and continued his pacing. He was nervous about the meeting he knew he would have to go to within the next ten minutes. Voldemort wasn't a very patient man. "If you could even call that thing a man.." thought Snape to himself.  
  
He sighed and plopped down into a chair. It was only the students first day back and classes hadn't even started yet, but Snape was already more stressed out than he had been in a long time. Over the summer he had been contacted by Lucius Malfoy, a man who he had known and somewhat respected for most of his life. Lucius had been a fellow classmate when Snape himself was at Hogwarts. He served the Dark Lord alongside Snape for a few years, and he was the father to Snape's (undoubtedly) favorite student. But Snape had changed alot since he had become a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had experienced a change of heart; now he served Dumbledore as a spy against Voldemort. Which, at the moment, was why he was so worn out and nervous. He had been working doubly hard with school starting up and all the meetings Voldemort had been having lately. To make it all worse, Lucius had been contacting him to ask for his help in planning Draco's induction ceremony. Snape knew Draco really didn't want to be a Death Eater, and he was afraid of what would happen if Lucius or Voldemort found out. Draco was a good kid; maybe not by Dumbledore's standards, but he was certainly not Death Eater material.   
  
Pain exploded in his right arm. Snape groaned and put his hands to his temples. He supposed Voldemort was becoming impatient. Oh, but he was completely dreading this meeting! Voldemort had been acting so strangely lately, and it took all Snape had to keep up with the lies he told to keep from being discovered. Dumbledore had always been so sure in his capabilities as a 'secret agent'; however, Snape was becoming more and more weary of his spy 'duties'. He took a moment to close his eyes and wallow in self-pity. He then composed himself, came up with a decent excuse for his late arrival at the Death Eater meeting, stood up and walked through the dungeons, into the stairwell, and proceeded to the front of the school.  
  
"This is going to be an excrutiatingly long year", thought Snape. He frankly didn't know if he'd be able to handle it. "But I have to." he told himself. "I have to make sure Draco will be okay; I have to make sure Dumbledore - and the school - is safe. I can't be weak. Never show your weakness!" With those thoughts in mind, he walked as quickly as he could out of the front entrance to Hogwarts and headed off to a place where he could disapparate from. 


End file.
